The present invention relates to flange finisher strips and, more particularly, to weatherstrips for automotive vehicles
Flange finisher strips are used in the automotive industry to mount weatherstrips to seal the edges of windows, doors, trunks, engine compartments or the like. Flange finisher strips are also used to cover flange edges for decorative and/or protective purposes. Generally, flange finishers are installed onto a flange during the assembly of the automotive vehicle and, hence, it is desirable that the flange finisher strip be easily installed. On the other hand, it is also generally intended that the installation be permanent, hence, it is also desirable that the flange finisher be highly resistant to removal from the flange.
Belt weatherstripping as well as other weatherstripping is well known in the automotive art. Belt weatherstripping may be used along the flange at the bottom of a movable window of an automotive vehicle to cover the flange, to seal the window and to improve the appearance of the vehicle. In this case, belt weatherstripping may have a show surface which is presented to view from the outside of the vehicle.
Although weatherstrips are known in the art, there remains a need for improved retention means to secure the weatherstrip onto the associated flange. In particular, there is a need for weatherstrips to have an improved tolerance to irregularities on or in the flange. Thus, it would be desirable in the case of belt weatherstripping, if the weatherstrip would present a consistent smooth outer show surface even when mounted on an irregular flange. It would also be desirable if the show surface of the belt weatherstrip were accurately and consistently positioned regardless of irregularities in the associated flange. It, of course, also would be desirable if the weatherstrip were easily mounted or installed on the flange with relatively little force but, once mounted, would require substantial force to remove.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved flange finisher especially suitable for use as a belt weatherstrip on the automotive vehicle. The weatherstrip has an improved retention means which is easily installed on a flange but is then difficult to remove. Furthermore, the weatherstrip may present a consistent show surface and is tolerant to irregularities in the associated flange.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.